Kazari
is one of the main antagonists in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. He is the feline Greeed, and has aspects of a lion, tiger and cheetah. He is incomplete after some of his Core Medals missing. Over time he lost and gained some of his Core Medals, and in one episode, regains two of his Core Medals (with a Kamakiri Medal) from Kamen Rider OOO becoming stronger and gaining new powers with some of the other Greeed's Core Medals. By episode 44, he gained his full powers but was destroyed in the same episode. Personality Kazari is an easy going, arrogant, and highly intelligent schemer, arguably the least trustworthy of all the Greeed. Unlike the others, who all have a degree of loyalty among each other, Kazari constantly lies to and manipulates his siblings for his own selfish ends. Kazari is the first to figure out there is a third party collecting the O Medals besides the Greeed and OOO after hearing that the latter has one of his Lion Medals. Abilities As a Greeed, Kazari can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines and how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. Also like the other Greeed, Kazari can disperse into medals and assume a human form to blend into society, his being a silver-haired young man in a yellow checkered blazer. Unique to him, Kazari moves at fast speeds, and create mini cyclones. Later after absorbing three of Mezool's Core Medals, he gains the ability to create Yummy that have aquatic animal traits along with the standard feline traits as well as Mezool's abilities such as Mezool's method of creating Yummys but with only one egg (which is still enough to produce a swarm of small Yummy) and shoot torrents of water out of his hands. He also gains Gamel's gravity based abilities from his Core Medals. Kazari had lost these abilities by the time Mezool and Gamel were revived. After gaining his full power, Kazari gains the ability to use his dreadlocks as tendrils and shoot projectiles out of them. History When Kazari was first created, he resided within his 10 Core Medals along with the other Greeeds. But as the 10th Core Medal was taken away, Kazari released from the Core Medals. He and the other Greeeds became the embodiment of greed. The King shouts "Happy Birthday" and takes their Core Medals. Kazari joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The Greeeds manages to get their Core Medals back too, but even when they are in their full form they can’t take on the king. In order to defeat him, they resort to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach Yummy, Lion Yummy and Whale Yummy, they are almost as strong as a full form Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of this is enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and scans all Core Medals which sealed him and the entire Greeeds along with Ankh's right arm. Prior to this, he had a history with Ankh, where he apparently betrayed Ankh which made him form a grudge against Kazari. Kazari first appeared to Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh after saving his Neko Yummy, in an attempt to get Ankh onto his side. When Ankh rejects his offer, Kazari becomes the first Greeed to fight OOO where he managed to steal the Kamakiri Medal but lost three of his own medals, including the Cheetah Medal. He then schemed a trap for Ankh to get back some Core Medals which was successful with Uva regaining his Kuwagata Medal and after confronting Kazari in a fight Mezool had them exchange the Cheetah Medal Uva took from Ankh and the Kamakiri Medal Kazari took from OOO. When Kazari finds out that OOO has one of his Lion Core Medals, Kazari leaves the other Greeed to learn more of the third party collecting the O Medals. In the process, Kazari meets Kiyoto Maki and sets up a deal with him in hopes of finding his missing Core Medals, diverting from the Greeeds' goal of consumption to one of evolution while getting Ankh's Kujaku Medal. This new idealogy led to Kazari absorbing Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals so that he can evolve. He then tricked a detective into helping him steal OOO's Core Medals for a more stable evolution than Gamel's, but Kazari only regains a Lion, Cheetah, and Kamakiri Medal after being tricked by Ankh who takes back his Kujaku Medal. With the emergence of Ankh (Lost), Kazari teams up with him and Maki after the latter severed his ties with the Kougami Foundation, while helping the scientist put the purple Core Medals inside him. After Uva took Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals from both Kazari and OOO and revived their respective Greeed, Kazari and Ankh (Lost) threatened the revived Greeed to join them or be destroyed, which they agreed after witnessing OOO Putotyra Combo and the four Greeed destroyed Uva. However when Ankh and the revived Uva joined forces with the other Greeed, Kazari is forced to play along until he regains his Core Medals while heavily damaging Kamen Rider Birth. But after OOO Putotyra Combo damages his Lion Medal, a wounded Kazari limps away before being found by Maki who assumes his Greeed form and rips out his remaining Core Medals. Kazari is then left to die as he breaks down into Cell Medals and his Lion Medal that contains his existence shatters with only eight of his Core Medals left in existence. Yummies created *Lion Yummy *Neko Yummy *Siam-Neko Yummy *Lion-Kurage Yummy *Ei-Sai Yummy *Small Ei Yummy *Itomakiei Yummy *Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Shachi-Panda Yummy Etymology "Kazari" comes from the Japanese word . This is possibly a reference to how his Yummy's physical features appear on their human host until they are consumed. It may also be a play on the word , which would explain his ability to fire cyclones. Gallery Kazari (Complete).jpg|Kazari in Completion Kazari (Incomplete).jpg|Kazari for most of the series Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazari is voiced and portrayed by . His suit actor was . External References *"TV Asahi's page on Kazari". Category:Villains Category:Greeed Category:Deceased Characters Category:Big Cat Kaijin Category:Lion Monsters Category:Tiger Kaijin